Where's laughter when you most need it (part one)
by singoodboy
Summary: Pinky pie was trying to have a normal day in ponyville until a protector of the elements wanted to tested her to see if she can handle the element of laughter by putting her in a deadly 3 trail test.


It was a nice sunny day in Ponyville as a hyperactive pink pony was bouncing down the street with here normal smile. "This is going to be the best party I ever thrown for the girl's gummy" she said to her pet alligator gummy that was on her back somehow not being thrown off by her bouncing body. She had almost not a care in the world on that day seeing how she was getting ready for the party. She stopped to see one of her best friend's Rainbow Dash who was walking in her direction. "Oh, hey Pinky" the blue Pegasus said stopping to look at her friend. "Hiya dashy you think you can hand these out for the girl for me" The party pony says as she reached in her bog to pull out the invitations to her party. "Sure, thing but what's the party for this time?" "Wellll… it's been about five years of us being friend. It's our friendiversary today!"

"oh yeah it haves been that long. Heh it's seems like it's been forever" Rainbow smiled "yeah I'll do it as quick as I can see you Pinky" the blue Pegasus opened her wings and dashed off as pinky finally made it back home. She walked in heading to her basement where she keeps a document of every pony, like when they were born, when they first moved to ponyville and when what they liked and didn't like. Besides her friend Twilight she could be one of the most organized pony in town. She went over to where her friends file was and opened it until she notices something sparkled in the corner of her eye. "huh? What was that?" She asked as she started to walk over to the area where she say the shiny object.

As she walked over closer to it she notices what it was, it was a very shiny and very sharp knife on the ground. "how did this get here? This should be in the kitchen." Right after she said that, a disordered voice followed after her words "Yes pinky. Please do tell me why something like this is in here." The voice was cold and dark, but it sounded pleased with her reaction. The voice didn't sound like any pony she knew but she knew who ever it was. They knew her. It spoke again "what's wrong gummy got your tongue" they started to laugh as pinky pie froze up with fear. "w-who are you?" the pink party pony manages to stubble out. "who am I? oh me oh my. Where are my manners? I'm your worst nightmare." A shadowed-out pony walks up behind her with a toothy grin.

"you are the element of laughter are you not?" He asked but before she could answer he, no it spoke again "well it's you time to judge. The princess where tested also by me a long time ago. Sadly, one of the two sisters failed and when insane until her banishment to the moon. But I come to judge each element to see if they can stay in their position if so no harm is done." "w-what happens if I fail?" she asked with fear in her voice "every time I test someone it switches to going insane for the rest of your life, end up missing, and my favorite death. But seeing how princess Luna failed last time and you're the first pony I tested then you'll end up miss." Her eyes widen and couldn't even talk. "well then how about we get started. You will face three tests and each your element with help you or lead you closer to your never-ending fate."

Within a flash of light pinky pie woke up in her bed and took a deep breath before soon letting it go. "it was just a nightmare" she said as she got out the bed to wash her face. As she walked it to the bath room she saw a note on the mirror and it read "please don't mistake for this is the test. Foes of good and worst will be at you neck. All is not real, but hope is not lost. Make your way through what you have lost." The pinky party pony didn't know how to feel about the note and had to think about what it said. "lost? What did I losses? This doesn't add up, maybe twilight might be able to help." She grabbed the note and put it in her bag as she ran off to twilight's castle.

As she got to the door she knocked trying to get her friend to open the door. "Hey, is anyone home!" she yelled hoping for a response, but none came. Lucky for her the door was unlocked so she pushed it open walking in. She looked around the empty castle trying to find a clue where they might have gone. Where have they gone? Wait come to think about it." She said as she started to think back on her way here "I didn't see no pony here" A loud crash came from the next room. "Hello?" she rushed to the door swinging the door open until she stopped in complete horror at what she was looking at.

A purple alicorn dead on the floor her body cut open to show her insides and cutie mark missing. "Who did this" She said starting to tear up about to cry until she remembered the note in her bag. "Come pinky keep it together. None of this is real" she said soon after laughter could be hear. It sounded just like her, but I wasn't her laugh then who was it? The laughter then spoke mimicking her voice "Oh, looks like we got a new friend. Hehe. What's this? You also look just like me" the voice was right behind her as she started to hear hopping. Pinky pie then turned around to see a pink pony look-a-like bouncing to her with a bloody knife in her mouth.

"bu-but how who are you and why did you do this" The real pinky pie say tears running down her face. "Oh. You're taking the test, aren't you? Because if you weren't then you would already know the answer." The look-a-like dashed quickly to her swinging the knife with little time for Pinky to react. She managed to get out the way, but she still got a hit in on her left cheek. "AH!" Pinky screamed as the look-a-like went in for another hit, but before she could Pinky Pie tackled her to the ground and the knife dropped to the floor. "YOUR WEak You'LL NEvER MakE IT OUT AlIvE!" the look-a-like said in a demonic voice laughing as she used her hind-legs to kick pinky off her. The pink party pony was sent flying to the back of the room right next to her former friend twilight. She tried to stand up but was to weak to do so and the look-a-like started to walk to her very slowly almost forgetting the knife it dropped tripping on it. It fell face first but there was something about it, something about seeing a evil form of her self make a fool of itself. It made her laugh and as pinky laugh the demon was scared and it quickly got of trying to attack pinky pie while she was distracted but it was too late. with the sound of a bell everything stopped but pinky. "w-what d-did I do it?"(the end?)

((thank you for taking your time into reading this but is is my first story so i hope you like it and please tell me what you though of it))


End file.
